Amagami SS
thumb|250pxthumb|250px Amagami (アマガミ Amagami), est un jeu de simulation de drague sur PlayStation 2 et le succeseur spirituel de KimiKiss, les deux titres ayant été développé par Enterbrain. Amagami est sorti le 19 Mars 2009. En Novembre 2010 six manga adaptations étaient sortis. La première saison de la série TV intitulée Amagami SS (アマガミSS), de 26 épisodes et produite par le studio AIC, a été diffusée au Japon entre le 01 Juillet et le 23 Décembre 2010. Une suite, intitulée Amagami SS +Plus de 13 épisodes, produite par le même studio, a été diffusée au Japon entre le 06 Janvier et le 29 Mars 2012. Intrigue Amagami SS : Il y a deux ans, Junichi Tachibana avait rendez-vous avec une fille le soir de Noël. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, celle-ci ne vint jamais, et son cœur en fut brisé. Depuis, par peur de se faire rejeter de nouveau, il n'a jamais eu le courage de proposer à une autre fille de sortir avec lui. Et à chaque fois que la date de Noël approche, il se sent déprimé. Mais la vie regorge de surprises. Cette année, il fera des rencontres qui le pousseront à changer d'avis et à passer un Noël rempli de bonheur. Amagami SS propose ainsi de suivre plusieurs histoires d'amour parallèles impliquant Junichi, en commençant par celle avec Haruka Morishima, et avec à chaque fois la même situation de départ. Amagami SS +Plus : Junichi Tachibana a toujours eu du mal avec la période de Noël, en raison d’une histoire d’amour qui s’y est mal terminée. Mais cette année, il a eu le courage de franchir le cap et en est récompensé. Il profite à présent de son histoire avec Tsukasa Ayatsuji, la déléguée de classe. Mais leur relation ne sera pas toujours joyeuse et pleine de vie, il y aura aussi des périodes de jalousie et de crise auxquelles ils devront faire face… Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Junichi Tachibana (橘 純一 Tachibana Jun'ichi) Doublé par Tomoaki Maeno / Momoko Saitō (enfant) Le personnage masculin principal de l'histoire, en classe 2-A. Il a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres en raison d'un traumatisme reçu lors d'un rendez-vous avec une fille la veille de noël. Il a aussi le vertige, notamment dans les escalators. Il prouvera néanmoins qu'il est capable de se surpasser pour chacune des six filles princiaples de la série. Il est bon en classe, mais a du mal à se réveiller le matin, et sa soeur doit venir le réveiller avant qu'il n'arrive en retard. Haruka Morishima (森島 はるか Morishima Haruka) Doublée par Shizuka Itō A very popular girl in her final year, who has many fans at school. She can be described as a fickle and insecure girl with a liking for cute things, especially puppies. Her best friend is Hibiki Tsukahara and she has a younger brother named Satoshi. She is a quarter British from her mother, whose family's surname is Lovely (thus Haruka's middle name). Possibly as a nod to her heritage, she frequently mixes English phrases into her speech. Kaoru Tanamachi (棚町 薫 Tanamachi Kaoru) Doublée par Rina Satō One of Junichi's childhood friends and class 2A classmate, she is often seen with his other friend Masayoshi. She is unpredictable as she would punch Junichi anytime. She works part-time at a family restaurant to support her single mother, who later dates another man. she has been harboring deep feelings for Junichi since middle school. Sae Nakata (中多 紗江 Nakata Sae) Doublée par Hiromi Konno A friend and classmate of Miya's. Having studied at an all-girls school for most of her life, Sae is incredibly shy around men. Because of that, she has a soft, quiet voice. Though generally reserved, she shows a child-like enthusiasm for the Inago Mask superheroes. Her story arc in the anime is unique in that the characters occasionally break the fourth wall. Ai Nanasaki (七咲 逢 Nanasaki Ai) Doublée par Yukana A friend and classmate of Miya's. She is part of their school's girl swimming team. She has a younger brother named Ikuo and possesses a cool, calm disposition. Rihoko Sakurai (桜井 梨穂子 Sakurai Rihoko) Doublée par Ryōko Shintani She is Junichi's childhood friend who, despite having a big appetite, avidly reads the dieting books in their school library. She is a member of the Tea Club. Tsukasa Ayatsuji (絢辻 詞 Ayatsuji Tsukasa) Doublée par Kaori Nazuka Class 2A's class representative, who is both a hard worker and a person who is willing to take on any task that no one else will. While she acts kind and friendly, it is actually a facade that secretly hides the real her, who is manipulative and cunning. Thèmes musicaux Pour Amagami SS (Saison 01) ; Les deux génériques de début "i Love" (ép. 1 à 13) et "Kimi no Mama de" (君のままで) (ép. 14 à 26) sont interprétés par azusa. Les génériques de fin ; *"Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru" (キミの瞳に恋してる) est interprété par Shizuka Itou *"Kitto Ashita wa..." (きっと明日は…; "Surely Tomorrow...") est interprété par Rina Satō (ép. 5 à 8) *"Anata Shika Mienai" (あなたしか見えない; "I Only See You") est interprété par Hiromi Konno (ép. 9 à 12) *"Koi wa Mizu-iro" (恋はみずいろ) est interprété par Yukana (ép. 13 à 16) *"Koi wa Aserazu" (恋はあせらず) est interprété par Ryoko Shintani (ép. 17 à 20) *"Nageki no Tenshi" (嘆きの天使) est interprété par Kaori Nazuka (ép. 21 à 24) *"Koi no Yukue" (恋のゆくえ) est interprété par Mai Kadowaki (ép. 25) *"Suteki na Aru Hi" (素敵なある日) est interprété par Kana Asumi (ép. 26) Pour Amagami SS +Plus (saison 02) ; Le générique de début "Check My Soul" et le générique de fin "Kokuhaku" (告白; Confession) sont interprétés par azusa. Animes de même genre *KimiKiss : Pure Rouge *PhotoKano *Yosuga no Sora Sources Site officiel Site officiel bis Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB - Saison 01 AniDB - Saison 02 ANN - Saison 01 ANN - Saison 02 Liste des épisodes Dans "Route" vous avez les initiales du personnages de l'arc correspondant ; KT désigne par exemple l'arc du personnage Kaoru Tanamachi. Légende : Tsukasa Ayatsuji - TA, Rihoko Sakurai - RS, Ai Nanasaki - AN, Kaoru Tanamachi - KT, Sae Nakata - SN, Haruka Morishima - HM, Miya Tachibana - MT, Risa Kamizaki - RK Catégorie:Studio : AIC Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Vie scolaire Catégorie:Simulation de drague Catégorie:Confession Catégorie:Premier baiser Catégorie:Tsundere Catégorie:Imōto Catégorie:Scène de bain Catégorie:Été 2010 Catégorie:Hiver 2012